I regret it all
by songoftheswans
Summary: Loki and Thor remember times they had before Loki's sudden turn. But it isn't just that. Loki has been punished and now he has to face the consequences. He has to pay his time. And this is a story of just that.
1. The beginning

"YOU WERE _ALWAYS___FATHER'S FAVORITE. EVRYTHING YOU DID WAS PERFECT, FIT FOR A KING. EVERYTHING I DID… WAS NEVER ENOUGH. NEVER!" Yelled Loki, occasionally ripping the air with his hands as if it was the reason his father loved Thor more than he.

"Everything I did was to try and make father proud. If I should even call him that." Loki said, and that seemed to send Thor over the edge.

"HE IS YOUR FATHER AS WELL AS MINE AND YOU KNOW IT. MAYBE NOT BY BIRTH BUT HE HAS CARED AND LOVED AND PROTECTED YOU JUST LIKE HE DID ALL OF US." Thor shouted back at Loki. The anger grew in him and you could see it on his face as clear as day. His face was red. A bright, blood red. But his ears and neck were the reddest. His nostrils flared as he took in deep, heavy, jagged breaths. His eyes were wild. They couldn't settle on one thing. Not for too long at least. But when they did settle, it was on Loki.

"I was always so envious of you Thor. I knew, I _felt _this..this.. tension in the air whenever we were alone. Like there was something he had to say. And we both know he never did." He said, his voice lowered, ashamed almost, completely ignoring what Thor had just said. He looked at Thor the same way Thor was looking at him.

"Where, brother, did this come from? What has happened to you? This is _not _the Loki I know." Said Thor, his voice almost trembling as he asked, reaching his giant hand forward to rest it on his brother's cheek but having it barely brush against it instead as Loki jerked away. His skin was colder to the touch than what it used to be. It was much warmer but after his finding out about his being Laufey's son and his father having lied to him, he turned cold and out of reach. Thor had always loved his brother. Always. When they were younger and their father made them train and battle each other, Thor would let Loki defeat him. Loki was never as strong and as coordinated as Thor and he knew that father would be disappointed if Loki could not succeed in over throwing him once in a while. So, he would let Loki defeat him. With Thor on the floor and a sword at his chest or neck, Loki's face lighting up as he said "AH HA!" and smiling like a small child who finally received the small dog they wanted, Thor felt a strong love towards his brother. Loki's green eyes shimmering with happiness and a sense of pride for himself. Putting his sword down -not bothering to bend his knees- letting the sword fall just barely with a wood on metal sound, he reached his hand out to Thor. With a smile, Thor took Loki's warm hand and his brother helped him to his feet. Thinking back to this, Thor really did wonder what had happened to the little brother that had always been so happy to see him when he came back from going out with their father. He missed that Loki. He wished that he hadn't changed within the past year or so. Loki laughed then, snapping Thor back to the present instead of the long time past.

"Oh, Thor. You were always so naïve in the fact that you never really could read past the childish smile. All that," said Loki, so evilly you could practically see acid drip from his mouth "came from in here." He explained, putting a flat hand down on his chest, right where his heart is. "I've held all this in. and now it's all coming out. Thor, you have always been my best friend, my brother, but-" Loki's train of thought was cut off by a Chitauri aircraft zooming by the open floor of the Stark tower. Snapping him back to the war at hand. It had been a long, long time since Loki had thought back to the past but this time, he couldn't help it. Somehow, through all of this chaos, Loki's mind had been able to make him think back that far. As if thinking that far back would change and fix everything or even put this war to an end. Loki looked around, somewhat startled by that memory and did everything he could to banish it, not to the back of his mind like the previous time but completely out. But before he could, he made notice that his face was oddly cooler that the rest of him was. There was little wind so there was no reason for his face to be cold unless nerves was the reason. But when he reached up and touched his face, to his surprise, it was wet. He pulled his hand away and looked at it. It glistened lightly in the sunlight. Try as hard as he might, he couldn't help but feel sad and slightly ashamed of everything he was doing. He missed the times he had with his brother. The brother who had protected him and been with him through everything. But it was already too late. He could not stop what was already happening.

By the time that the imprudent and rash green giant finished tossing Loki around like a rag doll, Loki had had enough. He was scratched and bruised and the only thing that he could do was let out a high pitched wince. His eyes wide with surprise and fear, he laid in a small trench that was created when he was thrown around. Small gravel pieces fell from the perimeter and onto Loki's pants and top half. All this reminded Loki of something that happened quite a time ago, but at the moment he couldn't remember what it was. Seeing as to he had nothing to do at that very instant, he allowed his mind to go back, to try and recall a time he had purposely forgotten. And then it hit him. It was oh, four years ago that this happened. Thor had gone to Jotunheim (for a reason that was still unknown to Loki) and he had gone with him.

"Come on brother." Said Thor, "Don't be a coward." Thor did not mean it of course. All he wanted to do was press enough of Loki's buttons so that Loki would agree and he would not have to go to Jotunheim alone.

"I am NOT a coward. I have gone through every battle with you. Don't you think that maybe I deserve a day of peace?" asked Loki. And it was true. Every battle that Thor had ever done, Loki was by his side fighting with him. He did just want one day to do what he felt like doing. To go and hunt, or stay in the palace and look for secret places like he used to. He never felt that he had found them all. For one day, he just wanted to be Loki and not the partner in crime.

"Please brother. Just this last battle and I promise, you can have a day for yourself. We could do whatever came to your mind." Thor flashed his eyes at Loki. Ice blue and puppy like. But only when he wanted something from Loki brother. Loki didn't remember a time when he had used to same look with mother or father. All he could recall was that whenever that expression came up, it was with him. Loki sighed and felt as if he were the older brother.

"Alright. Just this once more. Just this once." He said and Thor smiled. Thor was all the family that Loki ever needed and of course he would go to battle with him. He would die for him. But it just seems that Thor battles everything that walks past him. Most of the fights he got himself into were unnecessary. But he still went. Walking over to place a hand on Loki's shoulder, Thor said in a soft voice thank you. And just like that, they were on their way to the Bifröst Bridge to be transported to Jotunheim. The brothers rode -Thor on a beautiful pure black horse and Loki on a magnificent white one- until they reached the Rainbow Bridge. The brothers dismounted their horses when they reached the near end of the bridge. Heimdall waited, like always, at the opening of the Bifröst.

"Here come Odin's sons." Said Heimdall as if talking to himself.

"Heimdall." Said Thor.

"I presume you want me to grant to access you to go to Jotunheim." Heimdall stated flatly as if he read Thor's mind. Thor laughed. It wasn't a laugh that Loki was used to. It was nervous and hoarse.

"Of course, if you wouldn't find it too much trouble." Replied Thor.

"Does Odin know about your plans to go to Jotunheim and battle the Frost Giants?" Heimdall questioned. Next to Loki, Thor grew tense and nervous.

"Father does not have to know about this." Said Thor, "It can stay between the three of us." Heimdall was silent. His eyes staring straight, looking past Thor and Loki and into nothingness.

"If I suspect that your return will put the safety of Asgard in jeopardy, I will not bring you back. Is that clear?" inquired Heimdall, his voice stern and unchanging.

"We understand Heimdall. We would never ask you to put Asgard and its citizens in danger." Thor acknowledged with the same sternness.

"Then step forward." Was all Heimdall said as he turned and walked into the Bifröst, Loki and Thor at his heels. Heimdall walked to the center of the Bifröst and stood waiting as Thor and Loki made their way to the farthest side.

"Keep in your minds what I have said." Warned Heimdall and with that, he put his giant sword into the Bifröst's center and the rest followed. It was a quick transport but while it was happening, it felt like it took centuries. Their bodies seemed to have separated themselves from their souls. It felt like they were emptied. But before the two of them could really think anything of it, they were standing in Jotunheim. The very edge of it to be exact. The atmosphere was darker and much more ominous than that of Asgard. It was much colder as well. But Thor and Loki could not dwell on those facts, for if they did, they would not accomplish what they needed (maybe not the best word) to get done. Thor and Loki exchanged glances and before they knew it, they we making their way forward. The two of them did not get very far before they were attacked from their flanks. A fairly large group of Frost Giants had surrounded them and one, with just a single swipe of his cold hand, threw Loki into Thor and the both of them flew through the air only to land on the hard ice below. They landed in a heap on the ice about fifteen feet from where they stood. They untangled themselves and helped each other up to fight the oncoming group of giants.

Both Loki and Thor drew their swords. Both ready to fight. Throwing a glance at each other, they ran forward to meet the giants with a loud battle cry. They met head on and they fought. Each in charge of half the giants; swords clashing with ice. They were thrown and hit and stomped into the hard, cold earth. It was only a few moments into the battle yet both brothers were already wounded and hurting. Loki fighting one giant and after slaying him, moved onto another. He had no trouble at the moment but his brother, on the other hand, was not having as much ease with his giants. Before Loki could help him, Thor was grabbed by one of the giants and was thrown like a bag of flour up into the air, down to meet the ice and back up to be thrown back down again.

"THOR!" Cried Loki. Upon seeing his brother being tossed like nothing, Loki fought harder and harder. He took down the giants faster and easier with the anger and concern that filled him to the brim. The giant that had beaten Thor had left him in the ground and moved to try and defeat Loki, seeing that his brothers were not getting very far in completing the job. Loki, like he did the other giants, defeated this one with ease. The rest came just as easy. After just a few moments, it was just Loki and Thor surrounded by a group of fallen Frost Giants. Loki looked at Thor who seemed to be in quite an amount of pain. Thor lay in a small, shallow grave, if you will. An ice grave. It made chills ripple through Loki like volts of electricity. Small chunks of ice felt from the small edge onto Thor.

"Oh, brother." whispered Loki.

"I'm fine, Loki." Thor winced through clenched teeth. He did not sound angry, but in pain. There was a long gash across his face starting from the right side of his forehead and down diagonally just under his left eye to stop close to his ear. His upper lip was bleeding and other parts of him were bleeding as well. Loki was also injured but not like Thor was. His lips bled and he had three deep cuts on his right arm from a giant trying to grab him, but Loki turned away in time only to get those gashes. Loki walked swiftly to his wounded brother and took his arm gently in his hand when he reached him.

"Come on," Loki grunted. "Up. Before reinforcements come." Thor did what he could to help his brother help him, but when he put his hand down on the ice to push himself up, his arm gave out and he fell back.

"Come on. Don't do that." Loki ordered as he pulled Thor up onto his feet. He put Thor's arm around his shoulder and practically supported his entire body weight.

"HEIMDALL." Loki called out loudly. When there was no answer, Loki tried again. "HEIMDALL!" and before any of the two brothers could say anything, they were being transported back to Asgard. It seemed a faster transport than last. Maybe Heimdall was hasty about getting the two back before the other Frost Giants could come. They landed on their feet but just barely. Thor's head was lolling slightly forward.

"No. None of that, Thor." commanded Loki using his free hand to push Thor's head up and having to slap his cheek lightly when he saw his eyes were closed.

"You have successfully kept the safety of Asgard complete but have put yours in danger." Spoke Heimdall. "What will you tell Odin?"

"Nothing." Said Loki. "We… we went hunting. The horses were scared and threw us off. Unfortunately down a hill. Thor landed into a fallen tree." Loki looked at Heimdall to see if he would give any sign that maybe his father would not believe the false story, and like always, gave no sign that this had even happened. Instead, Loki looked at Thor who looked no better and without saying anything, he took Thor and they got back onto their horses and rode to the palace. Loki helped Thor dismount his horse when they reached the stables and helped him inside.

"Thor. Thor stand straight. If mother and father are inside you need to look fairly alright." Stated Loki to his brother. Thor did his best to stand straighter and managed to do so, but so that instead he looked like he hurt his leg. And that would be fine because that would help to give some credibility to their story. Loki did his best to sneak them through the palace and went quite far until their mother showed up.

"Oh my lord! What happened to the both of you?" their mother stammered completely concerned for her sons. She placed a hand on each of her sons' cheeks.

"We are ok, mother." said Thor, trembling slightly.

"We went hunting and the horses became scared of something we could not see. They threw us off and we went down a hill. Thor hit a fallen tree and injured his leg." Loki finished.

"My sons. My precious boys." their mother stuttered, stroking their cheeks gently and starting to cry.

"No. Don't. Don't cry mother. Please don't cry." Thor whimpered, pain in his voice. "Just please, mother. Please, please."

"Loki, take your brother. Get him cleaned up. Go to the infirmary." Said mother sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Ok mother." answered Loki and he walked off with Thor to his room. He would take Thor to the infirmary after he was cleaned a bit.

"I'm sorry, Thor. I'm sorry my brother." Muttered Loki cutting his memory off. He now clearly remembered why he decided to forget everything. It was all too painful. He lay in his recently made crater and cried. Loki felt pathetic. He didn't care nor did he ever want to. All he knew was that he had lost his brother the day he betrayed Odin, Asgard and more importantly, himself.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Said the woman with the red hair. Natasha is her name but at the moment, Thor was angry with her. With Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, all of them. Mostly with himself. He couldn't stand that he did nothing to stop his brother from all of this.

"He's adopted." Thor said when he felt he could speak. _He's adopted. He's adopted. He's adopted. He's adopted. _Those words where the only ones Thor could hear. They played round and round nonstop like those people that run on the strange machines that let them run but they get nowhere. No reaction. But they keep going. He looked off into the distance, and with the two words still circling his mind; he could not help but think more about them. About the day father brought him home.

It was a colder day. The wind whipped silently through the open windows. It pierced the skin like millions of microscopic needles. Thor sat in his giant room. Too much space for such a young child. He lay on his bed for a moment, staring at the gold ceiling, thinking of what he and father could do when he arrived home. Thor grew impatient as he thought. He stood and leaped lightly onto the floor and paced the entire room. He watched his feet and kicked the corners of the giant rug that took its place in the center of the room. Thor sighed gently and became bored of the pacing. He looked at the window. Enormous, and beautifully crafted. There was a long bench just under the window where Thor would sit cross legged and play with his toy warriors. This time, Thor sat and stared out the window, looking out to the Bifröst to watch for his father and his men if they happened to come through. Thor watched for hours, never leaving his post or removing his gaze. He would look past the Bifröst just for the briefest moment, just to give his eyes a moment to rest, and then he would look back again. Thor looked for another hour before he fell into a deep slumber. He slept for hours before anything happened. All the while, Asgard was silent. Too quiet and too still to be considered normal. It was in the latest hour of night when Frigga came into Thor's room and gently shook his shoulders.

"Thor." She whispered. "Thor, dear. Wake up love. Your father is home. There is something you should see." Thor stirred and rubbed his eyes. A yawn escaped his small pink lips.

"Mother?" Thor groaned.

"Hello dear. Did you fall asleep waiting for your Father?" Frigga asked. Thor nodded. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus his eyes. Frigga gave her small son a chance to wake up. "Come." She said, holding her gentle hand out for Thor to take. "Father is here. We have something to show you." Thor took his mother's hand and she helped him down off his bench. Hand in hand, they walked together to the main room to meet Odin. The mild walk lasted only a minute or so. Then they were in the main room. Odin stood in the center, his back to his wife and son. His silky cape billowed softly in the gentle breeze.

"Odin." Frigga said gently. She was the only one Odin let call him by his name. Odin turned slowly to face them. When he did, something was off about him. He had his arms wrapped around something. Thor did not notice.

"Father!" Thor exclaimed. He took his hand from his mother's and ran to his father.

"Thor!" Frigga cried out, concerned about the precious object in her husband's arms. Odin only shook his head at her.

"Do not worry my dear." He said. Thor reached his father and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs. He clung to his father.

"I waited for you. But fell sleep." Thor said. He felt ashamed of falling asleep while waiting for his father.

"Do not fret my son. I have something to show you." Odin said soothingly. "Come. Sit with me." Thor moved with his father and sat on the long sofa. Odin took a seat in the corner and Thor sat right up next to him, bringing his small knees to his chest. Odin shifted so that he was facing Thor. Thor caught a glimpse of the bundle in his father's arms.

"Father?" asked Thor. Odin knew that his son had seen the bundle.

"Thor. Be very gentle and very quiet. Can you do that for me my boy?" He asked. Thor nodded, showing how quiet he could be. "Good boy. Thor, I would like you to meet your young brother, Loki." Odin took his giant hand and moved it gingerly to the bundle. He gently moved some of the fabric away to reveal a small baby. Pale skin, pursed lips, a hand full of black hair upon his little head.

"Brother?" Thor whispered and stared at the baby in wonder.

"That's right my son. Your young brother. Would you like to hold him?" Odin offered. Frigga looked worriedly at Odin. It's not that she did not trust her son with the baby, she just thought he was too young to understand. Thor nodded at his father.

"Put your arms up like I have mine. Be very gentle." Odin ordered pleasantly. Thor did as told and when Odin saw fit, he placed little Loki in Thor's arms. Thor held the small child as gently as he could without letting him slip to the ground. Thor stared at Loki. It was all he could do. He looked at every feature on Loki's pale face. The way his eyebrows furrowed slightly together as he slept. The way his small lips twitched ever so little as he dreamt. After a moment, Loki stirred and Thor looked to his father for guidance. Odin just nodded back to Loki. Thor looked back to his brother. Loki stirred again, gave a little moan, and opened his eyes. They were a brilliant green. Like the leaves on the trees in spring. Or the grass by the river. Loki looked up at Thor. He knew not that Thor was his brother. He knew nothing yet. But he will learn. He will learn so much. Thor watched as Loki's eyes darted to different places, trying to take everything in. Thor felt his heart warm at the sight of this little baby. He didn't know why. After a minute, Loki's eyes settled on Thor. Loki looked deep into Thor's eyes and then did something unexpected. As Thor watched Loki, a smile spread across his baby face. It was a toothless smile. All gums. Loki gargled a little and made Thor laugh. Thor laughed and laughed. He decided, even though he didn't know exactly what it meant, that he would protect his brother. That he would do anything and everything for him. He would love him more than his parents would. He would never betray him and he would always be there for him. To keep the monsters away.


	2. Loss is a terrible thing

The instant trip back to Asgard was a miserable one. Though a short trip, Loki could feel the disappointment and sadness that emanated from Thor. Though Loki hid it well, deep down, though not as deep as you may think, he was sorry for everything. It ate him from the inside out. He did not want to cause pain and destruction. He just wanted to be heard and seen. He wanted to be loved and cared for. He took his brother's love for granted. He took his brothers entire being for granted. Loki knew that he had lost his brother when he caused everything to happen. He knew it would take a lot of time, if any, to correct what he has done.

Once in Asgard, they mounted two waiting horses and rode to the palace for Loki's consequences. When they had passed Heimdall, Loki could feel the anger and disgruntlement that Heimdall felt. Heimdall was his friend. Now, that was most likely gone too. It was a silent ride. Neither Thor nor Loki uttered a word. It mattered not even if Loki wanted to speak. He was muzzled like damn mutt. Why, he did not know. And he was not sure if he ever wanted to.

As they drew closer to the palace and as they rode straight through the villages, citizens looked at Loki in fear, hate, and disgust. One woman, a pretty young thing with golden hair and fiery freckles, held a small child and whispered to a man beside her, "Why was he brought back? He has brought shame and destruction to Asgard. They should have killed him." Loki ignored that statement with much effort. He blinked back tears that welled in his emerald green eyes and threated to escape. He knew this would happen. He has wished long and hard that it wouldn't be this agonizing to come back; that someone would understand. He was wrong. At the moment, it seems like no one did. Like no one ever would.

More quickly than Loki wanted, they reached the palace. _At least I am out of the streets _he thought. He also thought, _you're a frost giant that everyone fears and you could kill them all with the flick of a blue wrist, but instead you cower next to your brother and to the palace where your "father" is bound to sentence you to death. Pathetic._ But he chose to forget that. At the giant doors that lead to the inside of the palace, Thor and Loki dismantled their horses. Loki felt a sharp grab at his elbow. Thor pulling him along beside him. Surprisingly, his grip softened and became a gentle touch but his hand remained. Loki glanced sidelong at his brother. Thor looked straight and did his best to keep himself up. There were dark circles traced around his eyes and he was injured. Loki could not see it, but on the inside, Thor was dying. He felt like he could have stopped his brother. If he had only tried a little harder, listened to him, given him more attention. He felt as if all that happened was is doing. He felt responsible. Thor walked Loki through the palace. Loki had almost forgotten what it looked like. Everything gold and reflecting. Like a mirror. Loki looked down as they walked; he saw the face of a broken man in the floor. He looked tired and worn. Midgard had done no kindness to him. As he stared into the eyes of the monster he had become, Loki could almost see his own, grief, self-hate and pity. No. not pity. Death. He saw death. Loki could have sworn that he saw his reflection change into his frost giant self and smile. A menacing evil, dark smile that said "This is you. This is what you have become. Nothing but an evil black mass. The monster parents tell their children about. A worthless being in a worthless body. And you lost the one person that kept you good. That kept you sane. You'll never feel their love again. You'll never know happiness." Loki looked away, bringing his gaze back up and forward. He tried so hard to hold back the tears that filled his eyes to the brim, but it was difficult knowing that his reflection was right. He let the tears trickle down his cheeks and seep through the muzzle. He felt pathetic. He knew this would happen, he knew. The only thing he hadn't known was how everything would make him feel. He was so happy before everything ran its course. He and Thor were the best of friends. They always did everything together. Thor is his big brother and Loki looked up to him. And Thor comforted him whenever it was needed. He remembered the last time he had a nightmare. Even though he was grown, Thor had come into Loki's room after he heard him whimpering, and yelling under his breath. Even though people would talk if they knew, Thor took his little brother in his arms and held him until he calmed down. Even then he didn't leave. He stayed with Loki all through the night, making sure the darkness didn't come back. Thor was always the one to chase away the darkness even though it was Loki who was the darkness. And neither of them knew it. Even as kids he would hold Loki, never really knowing what else to do. Loki was almost positive that if he had a nightmare now, Thor would not do the same. Those days were dust in the wind. They disappeared when Loki let go of Thor's hand on the rainbow bridge. Loki didn't notice when Thor looked over; he was too far into his memories. He didn't see the look of concern that flashed across Thor's face. He didn't notice the pain and longing that his eyes revealed. Longing for the brother he once knew. Thor never liked seeing Loki cry. It hurt him as a child and it hurt him now. He felt awful for not turning to his brother and folding him into his arms and holding him as he cried. He couldn't though. Not here. Maybe not anywhere. If he did, things would be said. 'The future king who has sympathy for a race that invaded Asgard with the help of a fraud who tried to kill the All Father and his people.' Thor couldn't do that. Not to his father. Most definitely not to his mother. And so Thor led Loki into the hall. The great hall that housed the king's throne. The great and wise king of Asgard.

Loki was dreading each second that passed that brought him closer to the king. Before he could think about the topic any further, he was standing at the enormous golden doors that separated them. He swallowed hard and Thor must have heard because he looked over. Their eyes met. Both pairs filled with woe and anguish. Anxiety too. Thor turned away abruptly and put his right hand on the giant door. He hesitated in pushing it open. But after a moment, he brought himself to. He seemed to regret it. At the far end of the great hall sat the All Father atop his mighty throne. He sat unmoving – his arms on the rests of the golden throne, his head up and his eye looking dead ahead, watching the two boys - as the two men walked forward; both going unwillingly. His beautiful queen stood at his right side and a tad behind him. Loki tensed and turned as rigid as stone next to Thor at the sight of his mother. She had given him more love than he deserved and he took that love and broke it in two before her eyes. Once they reached and stood in front of Odin, he wasn't sure but Loki thought he felt Thor tighten his grip on his elbow reassuringly, as if saying "do not worry, dear brother. I will not let this go too far." Loki let the thought fizzle away. He knew it wasn't true. Loki watched the statue of a man and he trembled lightly. He knew what was to come. He would be punished. And quite severely. He hoped he would be sentenced to death and killed instantly rather than being tortured or having to rot away in a dungeon cell.

"Thor." Odin finally spoke. His deep voice booming through the hall and bouncing off the walls, hitting Loki at all angles. "Take off his chains and muzzle. Then come and stand aside and let him be. He must take responsibility of his actions alone." Thor hesitated. He did not want to leave his brother for fear that his father would rip him to shreds with his words. But he let go of Loki, turned and took of his chains. He then looked into Loki's eyes and reached forward to remove the muzzle. He noticed Loki had been crying and being as discrete as possible, he brushed away a stay tear as he took the muzzle off from Loki's mouth. Loki's eyes fluttered at Thor's comforting touch. Once everything was removed, Thor turned slowly and stood aside. Loki trembled even more now that his protector was gone. Though there were others in the room, Loki was utterly alone.

Odin sat and watched the trembling Loki with his eye. He did not blink and it seemed as though he did not breathe. Loki was not able to keep eye contact with Odin. He looked anywhere but at him. He felt naked and vulnerable. He felt like a baby. Completely unable to protect himself from the storm to come. After a tantalizingly long moment, the oncoming storm was upon him.

"Loki. Son of –" he knew what Odin would say. Son of Laufey. Leader of the frost giants. Loki, killer of fellow people; the monster under the bed. "Odin. The All Father." Loki's eyes widened when Odin said what he did. Son of Odin? Did he mean that? What was he trying to prove by saying Loki was his son? Loki blinked and at that moment, he was able to stare Odin in the eye. And he stared back. "Your actions have caused a great pain and suffering to the people of both Asgard and Midgard alike. The people of Midgard were a peaceful race. They did not mean us any harm. They were vulnerable against your forces." Odin paused but continued. "The people of Asgard are scared as well. They are angry and disappointed. They feel betrayed by someone they thought to be a friend. An ally. Now, most of them are asking why we did not simply kill you. They do not like your presence here. But, I will not kill you. You are my son." Yet again, Loki was left stunned. He glanced over at Thor, and he was just as surprised at his father's words as Loki was. He stood blinking, his eyebrows furrowing together lightly in confusion and he glanced over at Loki. They exchanged a confused glance and returned their eyes forward. "Because the option of death has been eliminated, I am left with the decision of sending you to the palace's prison cells. There, you would be able to learn your mistakes and change your ways. If I believe that you have, I shall set you free." He said. Loki's trembling had ceased just slightly; the shaking, not so violent. _Can't you just kill me? _He thought. He couldn't live with himself already, knowing that he had lost the only person that ever mattered. Everyone despised him. His mother was disappointed, his father doing a bloody well job hiding his anger. And Thor. Loki could even look at him now. Seeing his brother's reaction to all the destruction had hurt Loki more than anything. Loki swallowed again. A large lump had grown in his throat.

"My decision is made and final. No one is permitted to see you. You are to stay utterly alone." Odin paused and turned his gaze to Thor. "Though pained you must be, I will not have you going to the cells and seeing your brother. You are forbidden to, Thor. Am I clear.?" He asked. Thor glanced at Loki for a split second. Blink, and you would miss it. " Very clear, my lord." Thor responded. Loki's entire being shattered just then, as if he was a mirror and a stone was thrown at him. He was now extremely positive that he had lost his brother. It was clear as day. And with losing Thor, he had lost himself.

"It is settled. Guards, take him to the cells. Be sure to give him a change of clothes, food and water." Odin commanded. And so the guards did. One to each side of Loki, holding him by his elbows. Thor was unable to look at Loki. Instead, he simply walked out of the great hall. Not looking back once.


	3. The calm before the storm

It has been 341 days since Loki was imprisoned. He didn't hate anyone for punishing him. In fact, he accepted the fact that it was necessary. He did miss his freedom though. But imprisonment wasn't so bad. He was the only prisoner so he was given full attention. He had been given a pair of dark brown pants and boots, and a long sleeved, pine green tunic with a V cut into the neck. It all looked like a potato sack, but it would do. It was comfortable anyhow. Every other day, Loki was permitted to bathe and while he bathed, his clothes were washed and dried. He was given plenty of food and water and every so often, the freedom to roam the forest as he so loved to do. But, of course, not without something to keep him from wandering too far. Odin had asked Thor to make a pair of wrist bands, if you will, using the power of Mjolnir to make them. And Thor had done it. How couldn't he? He was obeying his father and at the same time protecting his brother. The bands were ornately decorated with different Celtic symbols and sayings. One of the bands, Loki was sure, said 'and so came down the mighty hammer wielding the power of lighting.' Loki wasn't sure what it meant but he was sure that Odin was the one who put it there. He also, using magic, made the bands into relics similar to the shock collars on Midgard.

Loki did not understand his father's magic try as hard as he might. Thor could not wrap his head around the ways of magic either. They didn't know how it worked or where their father obtained it. It mattered not anyway. It was used and it was used on Loki. But Loki didn't care. Not now anyhow. He knew his boundaries and the limits the bands had. He knew how far he could venture in the forest. But of course, not without trial and error.

He had been wandering-the first time since his imprisonment-through the forest. He took in the sunlight and warmth. The way the leaves and branches tickled his exposed skin. The soft breeze blowing through his jet black hair and caressing his pale cheeks. He felt nice being out and walking as he pleased. It was like he was a child again.

He walked until he reached the river. He bent down and took a quick drink of water. Loki sighed as the cool water trickled down his throat and refreshed him. And for the first time in a very, very long time, he smiled. The edges of his lips curled up slightly into a small smile. He felt happy and wonderful. He wasn't fighting or causing pain. He was being Loki; like he always wished to be. He sat and watched the running river for a moment and then put his hands in the water. He rubbed his face and neck and took another sip. When he felt ready, he stood and removed his boots. He wiggled his toes into the soft earth beneath him. Loki rolled up his pants halfway and walked through the river. He stood on slippery stones, curling his toes around the edges so he wouldn't fall. The water hit his legs and sent mist upward. The water was cold but it felt nice against his skin. He balanced on rocks and made his way across. Once across, he cleared his mind and walked. He walked for a while, watching the different lives in the forest until a butterfly stopped and sat on his nose. Loki ceased walking. "At least I know I've not hurt you." He said to the beautiful orange monarch. With a passing breeze, the butterfly flew. Loki smiled as he watched it go high above the trees and out of sight. When he could no longer see the butterfly. He took a step forward. But with that step he was brought to his knees. The sharpest pain surged through him. It started at his wrists and traveled up through his veins. It spread down to his toes and he dug them into the dirt behind him. When it reached his neck, he let out a blood curdling scream. It sent the birds flying and whatever deer around fleeing. He couldn't move. The pain did not cease. It was so intense that his body trembled and shook, then he fell onto his back. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Loki panted heavily, his breath hitching in his throat. He looked over at his arms and noticed that whatever had caused the pain had caused him to turn frost giant blue and his veins a deep navy. Sweat and tears clouded his eyes. He felt paralyzed. It was when he took notice of his wrists that he remembered the bands. It was then that he discovered what they were made for.

But that wasn't the last time that Loki was nearly shocked to death. He needed to walk the entire forest so that he would know how far each way he could travel. He did not enjoy being shocked with the power of lightning, but he did what he could. He discovered that if he kept one arm behind him while he moved over the boundary line, only the band exposed would shock. And he would pull away as quickly as he could back. He never went completely over the line. And within a month or so, he had found everywhere he could go. Everything went smoothly after that. He didn't have to worry about frying from the inside out.

Though he was quite content most of the time with being alone and doing basically anything he wished, Loki sometimes couldn't handle the loneliness he experienced. He couldn't handle the darkness that crept to him every night, extending its cold, wet fingers to try and consume him. It sent a cold trickle down his spine. He wanted so desperately to change. To show that he could do good. To get his brother back. But sometimes the darkness whispered things to him. Things that rang true and things that convinced him of certain things. Sometimes those things sent Loki into a fit of rage. He would throw whatever was in his cell. Sometimes a porcelain cup that contained his water. Or a plate of food. It would hit the hard wooden wall and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Other times it was the materials on his bed. He would always clean his mess though.

Loki had nightmares. Terrible dark nightmares. In all his days of imprisonment, Loki has not had a day where his nightmares did not consume him. At least not that he could remember. He would wake up sweating, crying, and with a scream in his throat. Some nights he wouldn't sleep at all. He would carve things into the wooden walls and stone floors. He would go days without sleep and then pass out from exhaustion. Sometimes as he walked through the woods. Slowly, and Loki knew it, he was descending into the pit of madness. He was losing his mind. He was slowly dying and he didn't know how to reverse it. He didn't dwell on it though. He never did. If he did end up dying, he at least wanted to make amends with his brother first.

Every so often, Thor would be the one to bring Loki his food. He would try to do it as secretly as possible. He often resorted to "so and so asked to bring the prisoner his food. He was called out. A family emergency." Thor had heard that excuse many times on Midgard and it seemed to work rather well. Thor was still under orders not to see his brother even though almost a year had passed. His father had not found out about his secret deliveries yet. If he had, he made no mention of it. Thor did his best to keep the deliveries quick and without being seen by his brother. He would set the food down when Loki's back was turned or when he was out in the woods. Thor had no specific reason of not letting his brother see him. He just wanted him to get better and be set free. Every now and then though, Loki would catch a glimpse of his brothers golden locks or a flash of his blood red cape. And just that alone would give Loki hope. Hope that maybe he was doing something right. That maybe Thor still had faith in him. And during his time in prison. That made all the difference.

Day 415 of imprisonment.

Loki took his pointed stone and scratched a line through four tallies on the wall. That is how he kept his time. His wall was filled with eighty five clumps of five tallies. Though he knew the time he was imprisoned, Loki often forgot the day of the week. Most times he would hear someone speak of it and that would jog his memory for a little while. He would eventually forget again. But it didn't concern him. As long as he knew how long he was there. On this particular day, Thorsday, a festival was held. Loki didn't know what it was for but he saw it clearly from his window. He drug his little table across the stone floor and let it rest under the window. Then he climbed atop it and sat with his head on the cold sill. He sat in the same position for hours, only getting up to retrieve his food and drink, which he would take back and sit again.

Loki watched the children play. He watched as young girls as boys flirted and talked with each other. Some boys went beyond talking and dared to steal a kiss. Most were able to do so, but one unlucky lad was struck in the face with a soft pale hand for his forwardness. Loki watched as people laughed and talked, as they ate and drank until their knees gave out. He listened to the music that billowed up to his window, carried on the gentle caressing wind. Loki desperately wished that he could join everyone to celebrate the festival. But he knew it was impossible.

Loki watched the festival until midnight when everyone finally gathered themselves and went home. He sighed and thought it best to get some sleep as well. But before he even turned around, Loki heard a scraping on the floor and footsteps trail away. He turned around quickly to see who it was. Instead of catching a glimpse of who had visited, Loki found a small white plate by the cell door. The plate was lined in a gold flower pattern. Rested atop the plate was a pure white cake. In the middle of the cake, bright red strawberries and whipped cream. Surrounding the cake were all sorts of different fruits. Dragon fruit, passion fruit, star fruit, kiwi, pomegranates, bananas, grapes, and Loki's favorite, pineapples. A small silver fork lay next to the cake. Loki looked at the wonderfully garnished plate in awe.

After a moment, Loki decided to go and pick up the cake. He hopped off his table, padded across the floor, and stood in front of the little plate. He eyed it and raised an eyebrow. After a hesitation, he bent down and picked it up. The milky plate was smooth and cool in his fingers. He rotated it 360 to look at the entire cake. It looked delicious. Another quick glance and Loki saw a slip of cream parchment hidden under the cake. He walked to his table and set the plate down. Using the fork, Loki moved the cake up at an angle and gently, without toughing any of the fruit, removed the parchment. He held the paper between his fingers and rubbed tiny circles into its corners. He unfolded it after a moment. The first thing he saw was the black gruff handwriting that filled the empty space with words. Loki knew who the handwriting belonged to. Thor had never been a writer. He read, yes, but hardly ever wrote with pen on paper. He always said that he had no need to. The lack of writing had deprived him of improving his handwriting. Loki smiled at the familiar touch. He took a moment to take it all in and then he read it.

_Loki._

_I regret that you could not attend_

_The celebration._

_I thought you would like some_

_Pastries from the festival._

_I brought your favorite. _

The__note was not signed but__Loki knew exactly who it was from. This small thing made Loki realize that his brother did in fact see something in his dark heart. He smiled wide and proud. He had done it. Loki pulled up his wooded chair, dragging it across his stone floors, and set it in front of the table. He took a seat with a light _thud_ and began to eat the dessert. First, he ate the fruits. All except the pineapples. Those he would save for last. He ate each piece slowly, chewing generously. He took his time savoring the precious food. Once finished with the fruit, he took a piece of the cake. It tasted like heaven. Just like the cakes his mother used to make him and Thor. He missed that innocent time. Loki did his best to keep the cake as long as he could. That proved to be much harder than he planned because the cake had been the most satisfying food he had ever had. Or maybe it just seemed that way because he was in prison and he was never given dessert. The cake melted in his mouth and coated his tongue entirely with a vanilla flavor. The strawberries added a wild, frest taste to the concoction. When Loki finished the cake he ate the pineapples and upon finishing that, took a quick glance out the window. He watched the moon and the stars for a moment and then turned towards his bed. He climbed in, turned to his side, facing the wall, and pulled the blankets up around him so that it covered him in warmth up to his neck. Loki was scared to sleep. He knew what would result of it. But he was hopeful that that night, everything would be different. And so slowly, Loki drifted into a deep sleep. Darkness enveloped the cell and slowly, very slowly, consumed him.

Day 573 of imprisonment.

Everything was dark. Pitch dark. You would not be able to see the hand in front of you. Loki laid still, caught in a strange slumber. The air about him crawled and rolled with slimy legs. It licked at his exposed skin and gnawed at his fingers and toes. It pulled at his clothes and tugged at his hair. All the while, Loki only stirred. It was when Loki felt a sharp sting in his shoulder that the finally opened his eyes. At first, his vision was fuzzy, as if he had forgotten to put on his glasses. Slowly, his eyes adjusted and a bright white light poured though his eye lashes. It blinded him for a moment. Loki blinked rapidly trying to even out the light. It took a moment but the light became bearable. With his vision clear, he looked around and noticed that he did not recognize the environment he was in. Everything was different from his cell. The walls were the wrong color, let alone the wrong material. The ceiling was out of view; the light from above was too intense. He was most definitely not in his cell.

In the near distance, Loki could hear the familiar metal on metal scrapings. It both scared and intrigued him. He blinked and the noise stopped. 'How curious,' Loki thought, and before he knew what he was doing, he was sitting up to see what the noise was. But he could not sit up. He could not move at all. Loki jerked and squirmed, trying to get free of the invisible force holding him down. He looked over at his wrists. They were held down to the flat surface underneath him with dark brown leather straps. He lifted his head enough to look down at his ankles. It was almost a mirror image of his wrists.

By now, the curiosity of the strange noises had vanished. Evaporated with the rising heat radiating from Loki. Now, all Loki wanted was to get free. He knew now what the scrapping sounds were. Anyone would at this point. He was going to be tortured. And almost as if it were the answer to his unasked question, a burning dagger stabbed into his right shoulder. Loki screamed, loud enough to make blood jump. The dagger was pulled out and Loki cried in pain. "W-what do you-agh!-want from me?!" Loki pleaded. "What does anyone ever want? Hm? Do you know? No. Of course you wouldn't. You are completely oblivious to the fact that you are slowly dying. Slowly disappearing and losing the only thing that ever mattered. Darkness is taking you over. It's drowning you in a loneliness that can never be undone. Never taken back." Loki knew that voice. He recognized it from somewhere. But where? "What-what do you mean? What the hell are you talking about?!" Loki asked, quite annoyed and quite ready for all this nonsense to stop. "See. You have just proven my point." The man said. Another sharp pain and burning. This time, his torturer was cutting gashes into his arms and legs. He even placed one along Loki's face. Loki screamed yet again. He was crying, sweating, and panting. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!" Loki yelled. His throat was raw from screaming. "What did you do to me? What did _you _do to _me_?" asked the man. From a moment, everything was silent. But then the hot dagger was placed in Loki's palm. Loki cried loudly. And he closed his hand around the dagger; a reflex of his. He regretted it. "YOU ARE ME." The man said and stepped into Loki's view. He was indeed him. Loki knew he recognized his voice. "I am the darkness that is engulfing you. The evil that you already are. You're dying, I planned to torture you. Now I have. I suppose I'll kill you now. You have no use for me. There is no point in keeping you alive. But wait. I should. Letting you suffer as you slowly lose yourself is more painful than just killing you. Hmm…" he said. Loki, at that moment, had never been more scared in his life. Not as he faced the Frost Giants. Not when he found he was Laufey's son. Not when his brother fought him. Now, he was sure he would lose himself. Lose his brother. That was the most frightening. That's what Loki dreaded most. "You-You… MEWLING QUIM!" Loki yelled; his voice hoarse. "If I am you and you are me, what are you torturing me for? What did I ever do to you? You are the evil one. I've not ever hurt you, stopped you, brought you down. All I've ever done was to try and make amends. That's all. Just try and control-," he was cut off. "But that's just it!" evil Loki said. "You try to control me. Put a muzzle and chains on me and bind me until I can't move. Well. Let me tell you something. Something that will scare you more than you are now. I CANNOT BE CONTROLED. NEVER. I cannot be killed nor weakened nor pushed away to a corner to rot for eternity. I will always be the dominant part of you. It will always be me and you will always be the outsider. The feared and hated. You'll never be accepted. Never understood. NEVER FORGIVEN. This is you. And it just gets worse from here." And Loki was hit across the face and stabbed in the abdomen.

Loki yelled and bolted up right. He panted heavily. The cool air didn't seem to enter his lungs fast enough. He blinked and put his hands on his face. He was startled to see them. He pulled his hands from his face and looked at his pale palms. No wound. No burn. His eyes widened as he searched every inch of himself that evil Loki had damaged. Nothing. There was nothing anywhere. It was just a nightmare.

"Oh thank the All Father." Loki gasped. His breathing gradually lost its lightning-fast pace. After a few minutes, a guard came to his door. "Are you alright in there?" the guard asked. His voice was a relief to hear. A low, soothing voice. "Ah, yes. Nightmare is all. Sorry for the scare. Er, sorry for asking but could I have a glass of water? Or perhaps a bowl?" Loki asked. "Just a moment." Said the guard. And he walked away. Only a moment was all he needed. He was back and unlocking the large brown door. The door swung open with a gentle _swoosh. _The guard walked forward and handed Loki a wooden bowl of cool water and a small sand colored towel. "Thank you, my friend." Loki said gratefully. "Try to get some rest." Said the guard as he walked out and locked the door behind him. Loki adjusted himself so that his feet were planted firmly on the ground and his knees together. He rested the bowl on top of his knees but decided after a second that he wanted a drink first. He brought the wooden bowl to his chapped lips and drank. A little too quickly at first but he couldn't help himself. The cool water dripped from the corners of his mouth, down his chin, and onto his pants. He panted when he finished. It felt good to drink something. Loki felt like he hadn't had a drop of water for years.

With the remaining bit of water, Loki wet the towel and put it to his head. He dabbed his sweat soaked forehead and his cheeks. He did his best to calm himself. Something he found to be quite difficult. Loki wrapped the cool towel around his neck and sat silently. He thought about his nightmare. About what "he" had said. And not being able to control his emotions any longer, he began to cry. Loki moved the bowl from his knees to the bed and replaced it with his elbows. He cried in his hands and did so until he had cried himself into a deep, empty sleep. A sleep without dreams but one filled with terror.


	4. A new day, a new found war

Day 666

Loki awoke to the bright sun in his eyes. He let a warm sigh escape his chapped lips. His throat, Loki noticed, was dry as he opened his eyes to the new morning. He had not slept we'll the night before. He had been uncomfortable and flopped from side to side throughout the long darkness. Loki sat up an reached for his cup of water. He took a refreshing drink but was interrupted.

"Loki. You have been summoned. Come with me." Said a guard. Loki thought this quite peculiar. No one ever wanted to see him. He let the thought fade though. His head ached an he was exhausted. Loki finished his water and stood, allowing the guard to shackle his hands and feet. The guard led him noisily to a place in the palace that he did not know existed. He entered the very large, very unnaturally bright room. In the center, there was a clear holding cell similar in some ways to the one he was forced into on the helicarrier. Loki noticed now as he looked at the strange cell that the unnatural light was actually coming from it and not the room. They must have needed a large amount of electricity to power that cell and have it emit it's light to the room outside it.

Loki was lead inside the cell and his shackles were removed. The guard left and closed the door behind him leaving Loki standing alone yet again. He paced the clear white box impatiently. Eventually he sat upon a milky white bench that rested against the only milky white wall. His wavy, untamed hair fell into his eyes. After what seemed like eternity, Loki heard faint footsteps. He looked up and saw Thor step inside the room and stand right outside his box.

Loki was surprised to see his brother. He had always caught glances of him but he never came face to face. This situation was unexpected and completely nerve-racking to him.

When Thor didn't speak, Loki decided to start. "Hello, brother." Loki said. Thor swallowed hard. "Loki." He said. Loki didn't show it but Thor not returning his hello knocked the wind from his lungs. Thor had given up then. At least it seemed that way. Nothing mattered anymore. Loki was already dead. "I need your help." Thor demanded with a booming, monotone voice. Loki was taken off guard. The mighty Thor, wielder of Mjolnir, needed the god of mischief to help him? Insane. He was dreaming.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Loki tested, his green eyes boring into Thor's blue jewels. "How desperate I am means nothing. It is the wrong reason. Intensity, safety, and the fate of others are, however, the correct reasons." Thor said. "Ah." Loki said sounding somewhat bored. "The great and powerful Thor needs the help of his worthless brother then. Is that right? And why? No. Don't answer that. Let me guess. You found some way to get to your petty human girlfriend and wait, something's happened to Midgard. Am I getting close?" Loki said.

All this was just an act. Thor seemed to catch on but he couldn't be absolutely sure. "I don't matter in this war. I am the protector of Midgard and it has come into danger. As its protector, I, as the name clearly states, must protect it. And I fully intend to do so. But things have gone far too out of hand for just me alone to handle. I hate to admit it but I need you help." Thor responded. His voice did not change and neither did his stern expression. Loki stared at him for a while, contemplating what to say next. He wanted to test the waters a bit. He wanted to see how far he could push his brother before he caved. The entire while Loki stared, Thor did the same. It was like those little contests the children on Midgard do. The ones where the children see who can stare the longest. Eventually, Loki looked away and glanced around the box. "But it's all for the human, am I correct? I've never seen you work so hard to protect someone, to keep them and what they love out of harms way." Loki said softly. And in a way, he was correct.

Even as kids, Thor protected Loki as if it was all he had to do. He wanted to make sure his little brother was always safe. But this human, this... Fragile girl. Loki's never seen Thor love something so much before. And he's going out and protecting her whole damn planet. For her. Pathetic. Sentiment is Thor's greatest downfall. It causes him to go weak. And as Loki looked at him now, there was something in his eyes that gave away his calm facade.

"Oh. But wait." Loki said as he looked at Thor. Thor glanced up and into Loki's eyes. They were full of concern and terror and he couldn't hide it even if he tried. "It's not Midgard that's in danger, it's the girl, isn't it?" Loki asked. "Well, Midgard might as well be in danger and if the girl is then most definitely so is her planet, but it's all her. Now I see the reason why you need me. You can't bear to lose the only thing you love most. The one thing that makes you truly happy. Who is it this time? It can't be the Chitauri again. They were defeated far too badly." Loki paused to think. "The Denizens." Thor said quietly as if to him self. Loki's eyes widened. "No. Malekith is... He's... Unstoppable. It is impossible. He and his army and far too dangerous and too well put together to ever be stopped. Brother, I am sorry but this, this battle you are planning. It can not be won. We will all die trying to defeat him. There is no way out of this. If he wants your human dead, she will be dead. And if you try to stop him, I fear, I know, that you will have to same fate." Loki said with concern in his voice.

The last thing he wants is for his brother to die. And for a human at that. But Loki thought about it. What if he had been the good brother and he had found himself a beautiful woman. A lover whom he cared deeply about. Would he not do everything to protect her? Would he not go to great lengths to keep her safe? Those are questions Loki pondered on and could not answer, for he has never had anyone and it seems now with the circumstances, he never will. "I must at least try though, Loki. For her. I promised her." He said. "There is no point in making promises that you cannot keep. There was no point in falling in love with a human. You know how often that world is in danger. If not from what they call aliens, then from themselves. You have never been able to keep your emotions in check have you? You always let them get the best of you. You let them contr-" "ENOUGH." Thor boomed, interrupting Loki's sentence midway. "Are you going to help me or not?" Thor commanded.

Loki had pushed him to his tipping point like he had intended. He almost regretted it. He didn't like seeing his brother angry. It didn't do him justice. Loki just looked at Thor. He hasn't moved from his bench nor had his sifted in anyway. He sat with his back against the wall, his legs in front of him and his hands clasped on his lap. Loki gave dirty grin. One that Thor had come to know. "Know that if you betray me, I will kill you." Thor said matter-of-factly. Loki's smile widened into one of a strange pride and readiness.

"When do we start?" He asked. And that ended the terrible, overwhelmingly long conversation. Thor walked out, Loki was sent back to his cell and awaited his call to duty with a sense that maybe he could prove to Thor that he had changed. That he wouldn't stab Thor in the back like he had before. He would do it, Loki thought. Thor will see.

* * *

**A/N: This is a bit of a short little chapter but I finally finished it up. I've never done one the these little after word things before (I just found out how). I just want to thank y'all for the follows and favorites. It truly means a lot to me. I'll try to get the next chapter posted quicker. Thanks again!**

* * *

**A/N 2: Ok guys. I don't know if any of you will see this but I feel obligated to tell you that I won't be updating as soon as I hoped. I have to wait until after November 5th. I can tell you what I am about to say but I cannot go into detail. The reason I can't update is because I had the absolute amazing privilege to go and see the screening of Thor 2. And unfortunately, seeing it will have an affect on my story. And so I can't post the next chapter yet. All I can say is you guys are in for as real treat. I'll post the next chapter as soon as the movie comes out. Please bear with me. It's killing me to not be able to post. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. As always, thank you all for understanding. **


End file.
